


from front to back, sometimes up and down

by Markmeinyourheart



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 4+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Bets & Wagers, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Interhouse Relationship, Light Angst, M/M, Mark calls johnny lion man i might have made myself cry, Ravenclaw Qian Kun, Slytherin Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, and theyre kunten, slytherclaw relationships make me happy, ten and kun are complicated, very very minor xiaoren, whats new
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27142093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markmeinyourheart/pseuds/Markmeinyourheart
Summary: “So, you know Ten. The other one is Qian Kun - Ravenclaw Head Boy. Like Ten, he’s considered one of the smartest kids at Hogwarts. Hence when Kun and Ten met they became ‘friends’.” Johnny closed his fingers in air-quotes as he muttered the word ‘friends’.Donghyuck, intrigued, leaned into the conversation with eager eyes, “So, by ‘friends’ you mean, like, enemies? Have they ever fought? Who won? Did they-”“Hyuck, you cynic, he obviously means they’re hopelessly in love.”OrFour Times people couldn't tell if Kun and Ten were in love and the one time they gave a straight answer.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun, Huang Ren Jun/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 223





	from front to back, sometimes up and down

**Author's Note:**

> I randomly wrote this instead of sleeping.
> 
> Title from Dancing in the Rain (NCT U)

_**Incident Number One: Hogwarts Express** _

“So! Welcome to the Hogwarts Express, I guess,” Johnny began, looking over his shoulder at the new students gathered in a timid ball behind him, “A trip to Hogwarts doesn’t take long but I’d recommend you to make yourselves comfortable in a carriage for a while.”

The Gryffindor head boy looked down to see Dejun Xiao relentlessly scribbling in his notebook with an eager expression, tongue sticking out in focus. Next to him, Mark Lee was staring up at him in awe and wide doe eyes.

“You’re really tall, Lion Man.” He whispered, star-struck. Johnny laughed nervously, and it only grew when he saw Donghyuck Lee - who was situated impossibly close to Mark’s side - glaring at him like poison could seep from his eyes into the older’s. No wonder he was a Slytherin, Johnny thought.

Awkwardly, Johnny led them across the carriages and slid a door open. Lucas Wong didn’t hesitate to charge himself animalistically into the carriage, which ended in him clumsily knocking his head against the glass. Kunhang Wong’s face twisted at the mere imagination of the pain in his friend’s face.

“Uhm...yeah, so just place your bags up there and the candy cart will come around in- YO!” Suddenly, a flaming ball of sapphire shot past Johnny’s head as he spoke, causing him to abruptly duck and watch the spell ricochet against the wall and die out like a supernova.

From outside the carriage at the end of the Express, a delicately styled mop of platinum blonde hair poked out from the door as the body prowled across the corridor with a cat-like stature that evidently struck fear into Dejun (considering his quill dropped significantly loudly at his feet). The preying boy who cast the sapphire spell stalked the train with a feline smirk, twirling his wand unconsciously. 

“It seems like Qian Kun thinks he can outsmart me this year,” His voice purred teasingly as he tapped the tip of his wand against the wall, “This is hide-and-seek, Qian. If you think you can make a fool out of me over a children’s game then you’re highly mistaken.”

Trembling a little, Mark leaned up and into Johnny’s proximity, “Who is that, Mr Lion Man?”

Johnny sighed and ran a hand through his brown locks exasperatedly.

“That’s Ten Lee. Slytherin, pureblood. He likes to be feared, or at least seen as everyone’s superior.” The head boy replied.

Ten’s walking came to a steady halt and his eyes glinted playfully, like he just had an amazing thought. He looked over at the desolate carriage beside him, halting his own breathing and listening in.

“Okay, okay Qian. You win.” He giggled, raising his arms in defeat.

Until he pointed his wand-occupied hand into the carriage.

“ _Rictusempra_.”

The students gathered by Johnny’s side flinched as their carriage erupted into a fit of melodious giggles. Kunhang and Lucas looked over to find another boy - Ravenclaw - doubled over in laughter, holding onto his sides and raucously hiccupping with a sunny smile on his face. 

Ten smiled smugly and fondly at the boy howling on the floor, rushing onto his knees beside him and kneeling over the latter with a mischievous gaze.

“Never try to outsmart me, Kun Qian.” Ten ruffled Kun’s hair and the boy in question turned over to lay his head on Ten’s knees.

“Fuck, that was not funny, you technically can’t use spells outside of Hogwarts. Rules are rules,” Kun composed himself and sat up to reprimand the cat-like boy above him sternly with furrowed brows, “And I’ve been outsmarting you for six years - I’m an O-Grade student.”

“Does the ‘O’ stand for ‘Obnoxious’?” Ten sarcastically pouted. Kun lunged forward for Ten’s blonde locks and Ten’s spell seemed to rub off on him as he laughed while he was being pulled onto the floor.

“H-Huh?” Donghyuck shrieked, his perplexion breaking everyone’s focus on the scene unravelling before them. Like a chain reaction, the group of boys turned their heads towards Johnny again.

He led them into another empty carriage (the one he was supposed to share with Kun and Ten) and passed them all a chocolate frog each like a bribe.

“The second your mouth touches that candy you guys swear to not tell anyone what I’m going to tell you. Capiche?” Johnny hisses, leaving over the table. Intimidated, the boys nodded ferociously. 

“Who are they?” Lucas asks with a full mouth. Donghyuck clamps his mouth shut, resisting the urge to gag.

“So, you know Ten. The other one is Qian Kun - Ravenclaw Head Boy. Like Ten, he’s considered one of the smartest kids at Hogwarts. Hence when Kun and Ten met they became ‘friends’.” Johnny closed his fingers in air-quotes as he muttered the word ‘friends’.

Donghyuck, intrigued, leaned into the conversation with eager eyes, “So, by ‘friends’ you mean, like, enemies? Have they ever fought? Who won? Did they-”

“Hyuck, you cynic, he obviously means they’re hopelessly in love.” Dejun interrupts with his nose in the air. That kid is definitely a Ravenclaw, Johnny thought.

“Oh my god, Dejun, do hopeless romantics aggressively pull each other's hair out and yell at each other?” The younger boy quipped as he took an elegant bite out of his chocolate frog, “I bet you that they’re, like, inter-house rivals.”

Dejun put down his chocolate and said, “Okay, I bet that they’re a couple. If I’m right, you have to...sign up for quidditch seeker!”

“And If I’m right, you have to ask out Renjun.”

“Wh-huh!?” Dejun gaped, “Guys! What’s so funny?”

\---

_**Incident Number Two: The Library** _

“Hey Kunhang, what the fuck is a death eater?” Dejun strained his eyes onto the page, the images illustrated onto the paper making it hard to look at but hard to look away from. 

“I don’t know? Probably something that eats death.” The younger shrugged and continued to fiddle with his tie and make faces at the paintings in front of their desk in the library. 

Dejun let his head freefall onto the desk and pillowed his head on the pages of his book. He emitted a long, loud groan of frustration and ran a hand through his hair.

“Uh, if I’m of any help,” The soft, welcoming face of Qian Kun leaned over Dejun’s almost-dead body, “The Death Eaters were a radical pure-blood supremacist group who idolised Lord Voldemort from the 1950’s to the late 90s and practised Dark Magic with the intention to cleanse wizardry of muggle-born wizards and witches.”

When Dejun was sorted into Ravenclaw, he was worried that he wasn’t going to fit in; it was normal teenage behaviour. But once he met the head boy with deep dimples and a discreet charm, his nerves dissolved almost immediately. Kun was a nurturing role model for Dejun and other members of his house, the older boy strived to make everyone happy, comfortable and successful. It was a major help to the young Ravenclaw to have a fatherly figure bending at his every whim.

“Oh! Thanks, Kun.” He gave the older boy a content smile.

“Just don’t ever ask Ten about stuff like this, or-” Kun’s shitty whispering was cut off by a purring voice coming from the door to the library. 

“Don’t ask Ten about stuff like what?” Ten slinked across the room behind Kun to hug him around the arms tightly. His smile was playful and mocking, awaiting a heated debate over wizarding politics.

“Fuck, uh...just, break into the forbidden section or something, will you?” The older broke his arm free from Ten’s annoying grip and waved him off.

“Only if you help me! We always go into the forbidden section and m-” A hand was clasped over Ten’s mouth in seconds, Kun’s eyes widening and his skin starting to bleed with beads of sweat.

Dejun’s eyebrows furrowed, what _do_ they do?

_“Okay, I bet that they’re a couple.”_

Kunhang slowly and awkwardly stood up and made his way out of the library, muttering something about quidditch practice.

Dejun may not know what the Death Eaters are, but he defintely does know that Kun and Ten do not hate each other.

\---

_**Incident Number Three: The Forest** _

“Mark, you’re insane, you’re ludicrous, you’re out of your mind if you think you can pull off sneaking into the Forbidden forest without getting caught.” Donghyuck was preaching and chanting across the forest, his voice wavering as the night plunged darker and darker and the owls hooted louder and louder.

“I’m telling you,” Mark hissed, pointing his illuminated wand at their pathway and halting, “Ten and Kun went this way.”

As they trudged on, they heard a crackle from behind them. Mortified, Donghyuck instinctively latched himself onto Mark’s back in fear. They all looked behind to find Lucas accidentally stepping on the sticks in the forest, losing his balance with a sleepy Kunhang pawing at his back.

“Ssh!” Lucas whispered ironically, looking fondly at his best friend nodding off on his shoulder. 

It was near-enough midnight by the time they reached a lake after the mazes of trees and countless times they lost Donghyuck after he ran off in fear of a raven fluttering out of the branches in the deep darkness of the night.

Mark left them behind a thick, old tree and pointed at two figures sat in front of a lake. One of them had his hands laid in the other’s lap and head on their shoulder. They gazed at the ripples of the water and the legends told within the currents of the water.

“Do you ever think you’ll fall in love, Qian?” Ten’s honey-like voice echoed quietly throughout the space of the landscape. It was a strange question; weren’t they already in love? The boys behind them thought.

“See! They’re not in love! If they were he wouldn’t have asked them!” Donghyuck triumphantly snickered at Dejun. 

Kun sighed and looked deep into the water. He pondered on the question for a few minutes, and they raced by painstakingly slow. 

“I don’t know, Lee. We’re only young, and I wanna experience as much as I can before I’m bound to it, you know? I want to broaden my horizons before I’m trapped and blinded by love.” He answered philosophically.

“If you find the right person then you shouldn’t feel restricted. If you want to broaden your horizons and escape the boundaries of what this place limits you to then your partner would and should be willing to make it worthwhile, because what’s the point of counting down the days to the end of your life?” Ten tried to meet his eyes with the older boy next to him, but Kun only tightened his grip on their hands.

Finally, the Ravenclaw nodded, he just nodded. His eyes were fixated on the water; like he was watching a tale play out in the movement of the depths of the water.

“I told you Ten loved him!” Dejun kept his voice low but shoved a victorious finger in Donghyuck’s face. That turned into a bottomless pit of a bickering match between the two until Lucas shushed them aggressively, Kunhang’s head nuzzling uncomfortably into his shoulder, groaning as he awoke from his slumber.

“Shut up…” He murmured, clawing into Lucas’ back harder than he already had been for the past hour. Suddenly, the abrupt force knocked the boy holding him flying into the earshot of the two elder boys.

Ten gasped, shocked, and breathed in desperately with wide eyes. Kun stared in silent surprise, his pair eyes somehow fixated on all of them at once.

“Boys, what on earth are you doing here of all places at this time of night?” He asked, no sign of anger present in his voice but clear annoyance and bluntness infused into his register. He consoled Ten by wrapping a protective arm around his friend (?) and rubbed his shoulder with the other, “Look what you’ve done, you're scared the living daylights out of him...or nightlights…” 

“Not the time, Qian!” Ten hit the older on the chest and stood up angrily.

“Just-just go. Now.” 

Silence.

“Now!”

The five boys scampered off into the witching hour, flinching at Ten’s strict yell. 

\---

_**Incident Number Four: The Yule Ball** _

“I thought you didn’t like Mark.” Lucas stated like a question as he took a step onto the Grand Staircase with Donghyuck. Offended, the younger Slytherin gasped.

“Of course I do. I’m just...playing hard to get...that’s all.” 

The stairs rotated and Lucas kept a firm grip on the bannister (he still wasn’t used to his stairs moving causally) and contorted his face in confusion.

“But you told him like, yesterday, that he was a ‘spineless unlikeable cockroach that will never feel the touch of a man’.” The Hufflepuff replied. 

Donghyuck groaned and threw his head back, “That’s because I want to be that man! I want him to hold my fucking hand, Yukhei!”

They made their way down the hallway to find Ten and Kun waiting outside Potions class talking passionately about something.

“I want matching suits though!”  
  


“For the last time, Lee, the answer is no.”

“But I want it!” Ten stomped his foot and pouted like a child.

“At some point, you’re gonna have to learn that we all can’t have what we want.”

Lucas listened into their conversation and smirked.

“You guys are going to the Yule Ball together?” He asked, a smile growing on his lips like an excited puppy. 

“Yes! Uh...as friends!” Kun stammered, patting Ten’s shoulder. The boy’s pout deepened.

“Really?” Quickly, Ten captured Kun’s gaze that seemed to speak a thousand words, “Oh, yeah! Friends!”

Eyebrows raised, Lucas nodded and pulled Donghyuck aside.

“Did you see that, man?” He laughed in surprise.

“Yes...yes I did.”

\---

_**Incident Number Five: The One Time Everyone Found Out** _

It was a momentous day for practically everyone this day: Dejun and his suspicions, Donghyuck and his terrible communication skills, and Kun and Ten for...obvious reasons.

Ten furiously stomped across the hallway, ignoring Kun’s reverberating pleas from behind him. He clutched his wand so tight that the muscles in his hands could have just burst out from his skin then and there.

“Lee! Just listen to me!” Kun cried, cupping his hands around his mouth and running after the Slytherin. 

Ten turned around and furiously wiped a stray tear with his sleeve, “You heard me! Go. Away!”

(During breakfast, Dejun and Donghyuck had gotten a little too passionate about the dating fiasco and Ten coincidentally overheard, this time more hesitant to shut down the accusations than that time when Donghyuck and Lucas caught the two older boys talking about the Yule Ball. With a twisted, upset face, Ten pulled Kun aside to talk to him, saying that he ‘doesn’t want to be ashamed of anything nor is there anything to be ashamed of’. Kun seemed to take offence to this when the Ravenclaw rolled his eyes and told him that it would be ‘better’ if they just said nothing.

  
“I don’t feel better!” The Slytherin’s emotive shriek reverberated around the Great Hall, voice cracking.   
  


“I don’t even care anymore, you’re so...caught up in keeping secrets and people pleasing and I’m tired of it. Just...” ten looked around to see an ocean of eyes on him, “Don’t follow me.”

and he ran.)

He sighed at the gathering crowd during classes, putting him on the spot and causing some form of muscle memory in his body to turn back around and run and run and run to wherever his feet take him. 

At some point, he ran into a dead-end. Fuck. He knew Kun was behind him and he couldn’t muster up one drop of courage to turn around. 

The Ravenclaw’s footsteps echoed as they grew nearer and louder. Tentatively, Kun reached to grab Ten’s hand from behind, soft and welcoming. 

“Look, I’m sorry I’ve been making you feel like this...having to keep our secret for so long.” He laid his head on Ten’s shoulder, leaning down to perch his head there soothingly. 

Mark pushed his way through the crowd along with all his friends and Johnny, “Yo, uhm, what secret were you guys keeping?”

For a brief moment, the two boys conversed in murmurs. Dejun could make out phrases like ‘you wanna tell them?’ and ‘please’.

Slowly, Kun placed his hands on the other’s shoulders and turned him around with the Slytherin’s head hung low self-consciously. Unhurriedly and tenderly, the ravenclaw lifted the younger boy’s head with a finger and flickered his eyes down to Ten’s lips.

Eager and tired, Ten suddenly pulled Kun down after two unbearable seconds of watching him lean in and meshed their lips together, moving his hands into Kun’s neatly styled hair and messing it up like the teasing Slytherin he is.

When they pulled back, Kun’s pupils were blown and he was star-struck, staring into Ten’s eyes like some lovesick raven.   
  


Because that’s exactly what he is.

“Me and Kun...we’re...I mean- for the past few months we’ve been d-da...fuck...uhm.”

“Dating.” Kun’s voice was clear as day as he secured an arm around Ten, who unconsciously braced his hands around the arm.

The hallway was eerily silent, and Ten was about to run away to the bell-tower…

Until.

“I fucking knew it! I _fucking knew_ it!” Dejun smashed the silence with his gravelly voice and a fist punching the air. Donghyuck hung his head in defeat, grumbling profanities under his breath. 

“D-Did you guys bet on us or something?” Kun asked, widening his eyes.

“Let’s just say we’ve found Slytherin’s new seeker.”


End file.
